November Rain
by Fenrir-kun
Summary: A dedication to the song 'november rain' By Guns n' Roses oneshot S&S,E


November Rain

A one-shot fanfic dedicated to the song 'November Rain' by Guns n' Roses

Featured pairings: S&S and E&T

Throughout the story you'll see text in italic showing some of the lyrics of the song 'November Rain'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, or the song 'November Rain'.

_When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained._

Syaoran just wanted to run, run away from the pain, run away from everything. His chest started to hurt and soon enough his legs gave out and he fell onto the cold pavement of the sidewalk following the highway out of Tomoeda. He eventually started walking back and about three hours later, he sat down on a bench in his local park. The crystal droplets falling upon his hair.

_But Darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?_

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Where are you?" Sakura pleaded to the sky.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Sakura fall to her knees.

"Of all the days Syaoran had to disappear, why did it have to be on one of our dates? And he's not even home. He promised he would be home. He promised!"

"Why don't you ask Kero to help you search?"

"No… I have to find him on my own."

"Mind if I help then?"

"No… you're my friend… Wait! I think I know where he is!"

Sakura started running towards the park and Tomoyo followed.

Little did they know… a young man with short black hair was listening to their whole conversation. He gave a small smile and started following them at a steady walking pace.

'_Cause nothing lasts forever and we both know hearts can change._

The rain was falling heavily now… but the bench that Syaoran was sitting at was completely covered by the branches of the cherry trees beside it. Only a few droplets creeped through the branches and landed on him. Then Sakura came by and sat beside him and asked: "Why weren't you at home?"

"I have received terrible news…my sister died in an accident. I was waiting for you when I got a phone call from my mother and she told me. I told her I couldn't make the funeral because I don't have enough money to travel back to Hong Kong."

"Oh, so that's why you fled out of your house. Let me help you feel better."

Sakura moved closer to him. Tomoyo was watching from behind then she heard footsteps. She turned around quickly and noticed Eriol.

"I thought you were going back to England for good."

She turned back towards Sakura and Syaoran.

"I sensed you were sad so I moved back."

_And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold November rain._

"You know I was worried about you Syaoran." She moved right up to his shoulder and looked down. Then Syaoran brought her head up softly and they both looked into each other's eyes. They both closed each other's eyes and moved their heads closer. They bumped their foreheads but they still looked into each other's eyes. They smiled and moved in slowly, their lips met softly. They pulled out and opened their eyes and blushed.

_So if you want to love me then Darlin' don't refrain._

"Eriol…I…" Eriol touched her lips with his finger, silencing her.

"You don't need to talk…I already knew you loved me… and that you hadn't figured it out until after I left for England."

"But how did…"He silenced her again.

"I felt the same way when I returned to England. At first I was able to hold it back… but as the years passed, I started to miss you more and more. I realized then that you were feeling the same way so I made preparations to move back."

_Do you need some time on your own?_

_Do you need sometime all alone?_

Sakura and Syaoran were cuddling now. But tears still ran down his cheeks.

Her cheek brushed against his and she started whispering:

"Syaoran, I'm going to use my spell on you..."

"No, please...I don't need your help..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be alright."

After she said that his eyes closed and his head fell toward her,

Then she brought it up and kissed him.

While this happened, Tomoyo and Eriol were cuddling underneath his umbrella, and Eriol decided to move in. He closed her eyes gently and kissed her lips softly.

_(Cue Slash's first solo)_

"Sakura-chan, I need to ask you something, after we graduate high school, will you move in with me? Since Graduation is not far off and all..."

"Oh Syaoran-kun! I will!" She held him close and Tomoyo stared at them both.

"Mmm, I wish that had happened to me."

"That was what I was gonna ask you, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thank you…Eriol-kun." Tomoyo let a small tear run down her cheek as she fell into Eriol's arms.

_So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way_

"Sakura-chan, how many times have I said that I loved you?"

"Since that day in elementary, about 259 times since you came back that summer."

"Oh, it seems you've been focusing on your math a bit more."

"Yes, I did that so you would like me a bit more." Sakura blushed and looked down. Syaoran lifted her head back up and said:

"I like that you tried to improve yourself my little cherry blossom, but I like you just the way you are."

"Me too Syaoran-kun."

"Let's go home, you look cold… I don't want your petals to fall my cherry blossom."

_Cause nothing lasts forever, even cold November rain._


End file.
